Animaniacs: Take My Siblings Please/The Mindy 500/Morning Malaise Credits (1994)
"Take My Siblings" Written by Paul Rugg Directed by Michael Gerard "The Mindy 500" Written by John P. McCann Directed by Michael Gerard "Morning Malaise" Written by Nicholas Hollander Directed by Alfred Gimeno Dave Marshall Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producer Rich Arons Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Carl Johnson Additional Music by Julie Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Nancy Cartwright as Mindy Frank Welker as Buttons Jeff Bennett as The Troll Maurice LaMarche as Howie Turn Peter Scolari as The Driver Vernee Watson-Johnson as Robin Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Orchestration Julie Bernstein Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh B.G. Color Design Brian Sebern Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Title Cards Rusty Mills Storyboards Charles Grosvenor Ken Harsha Chris Outsuki John Over Ryan Roberts Charles Visser Sheet Timing Max Becraft Richard Collado Donna Mouliot Tom Ray Model Design Arland Barron Bob Doucette Frederick Gardner Julienne Gimeno Eric Mahady Cynthia Petrovic B.G. Key Design Dan McHugh Thomas Warkentin Slugging Bill Knoll Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Michael Lowery Brian Sebern Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd Engineer Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Harry Andronis Mark Keatts Voice Recording Studio Alpha Studios Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Monterey Post Production Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Shell-Shocked Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Barry Blalock John Morris Geno DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster Paul Trandahl Animation Services Wang Film Productions President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Kirk Freelance Animators Ltd. Producers: John Ewing, Barry Pearce Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1994 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment